


Close To You

by CelesteSelenite



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), ORBIT (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Honda, Alpha!Junki, Alpha!Tomo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are not assholes yep, BEWARE OF FEMININE PRONOUNCE, Beta!Fumiya, Betas are as important as other second genders here, If it's not your cup of tea then please with all due respect do not read this fanfiction, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Minato, Omega!Ruki, Omega!Sho, Omegas are not weak at all
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: [POSTED AS PERSONAL ARCHIVE]Sebelumnya, Sho tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun apa gender keduanya. Tidak pernah ada yang bertanya, dan identitas itu diperlakukan dengan sangat istimewa dan hati-hati oleh para staff.Hingga hari itu tiba.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho, Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki, Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 13





	1. Skyfall

Apa dan bagaimana ceritanya Sho ada di kondisinya saat ini, Sho pikir, memang sama sekali bukan dalam situasi yang ideal. Tapi kalau kamu tanya Sho, ini lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Sebelumnya, Sho tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun apa gender keduanya. Tidak pernah ada yang bertanya, dan identitas itu diperlakukan dengan sangat istimewa dan hati-hati oleh para _staff._ Tidak ada pula kewajiban bagi para _trainee_ untuk membuka identitasnya—selama yang bersangkutan tetap meminum suplemen wajib yang diresepkan setiap dokter untuk setiap orang di muka bumi ini sehari sekali, tidak akan ada yang bertanya.

Tapi hari itu...

Hari itu, seluruh _trainee_ baru saja selesai melakukan latihan harian mereka. Sho bisa melihat raut lelah di wajah mereka semua—di wajah para _trainee_ yang lebih tua atau sebaya dengannya dan lebih berpengalaman, hingga di wajah para _trainee_ remaja yang tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil darinya.

Tapi ada satu orang, salah satu di antara para _trainee_ mungil itu, yang di mata Sho tampak... berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, napasnya terengah sedikit lebih buruk dari teman-temannya yang lain, dan matanya tampak tidak terlalu fokus.

Awalnya Sho hanya ingin menghampiri untuk menawarkan botol berisi air dingin di tangannya, sama sekali belum ia buka dari segelnya. Mungkin duduk di samping si _trainee_ barang beberapa menit, lalu memanggil salah satu staff jika ternyata remaja itu memang jatuh sakit.

Namun satu endusan dari hidungnya saja sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Seketika situasi berubah _chaos_. Beberapa teman sang _trainee_ seketika panik ketika tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke lantai, diiringi rintih kesakitan dan aroma khas yang menguar...

 _'Heat...'_ Sho merasakan tubuhnya bergidik. Di tengah kekacauan, di tengah kepanikan dan teriakan dan erangan dan geraman _trainee_ lain di balik punggungnya, Sho tak bisa menahan instingnya lagi.

“Seseorang, hentikan Sho- _kun_!”

Kondisi semakin tak terkendali. Teriakan yang terdengar samar di telinganya itu terlambat menghentikannya. _Trainee_ - _trainee_ muda itu juga terlanjur terpaku untuk melakukan apapun.

Namun situasi justru berbalik hening ketika pemuda Okinawa itu justru meraup sang _trainee_ malang ke dalam pelukan erat (seorang _omega_ muda yang baru saja mengalami _heat_ pertamanya dalam situasi yang jauh dari normal). Ia menggeram keras pada para _alpha_ di punggungnya yang hampir menyerang maju, mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk _'mundur, persetan dengan insting kalian semua,'_ lengkap dengan derak gigi yang berisik... dengan kedua mata berpendar kuning laksana bulan.

Semua orang terpaku, sementara sang _omega_ muda dalam pelukan semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan _omega_ yang lebih tua.

Tak pernah ada yang berhasil menebak gender kedua Sho, terutama jika mereka melihat tubuh Sho yang tinggi besar.

Namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, ketika mata Sho berpendar kuning alih-alih merah khas _alpha_... Ketika feromon keibuan yang protektif dan membekukan menguar melindungi sosok dalam dekapannya alih-alih feromon agresif alpha mencium _heat_... tidak ada arti lain.

Sho adalah seorang _omega_. _Omega_ yang saat ini tengah dengan sekuat tenaga melindungi _omega_ lain yang berpotensi diserang di saat-saat lemahnya.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang _omega_ yang bangkit insting 'keibuan'nya, tidak juga para _alpha_. _Omega_ terkenal dengan sifat dan instingnya yang selalu saling menjaga sesamanya, tak peduli siapa dan dimana. _Omega_ yang lebih tua akan secara naluriah melindungi _omega_ yang lebih muda jika situasi memaksa.

Seperti saat ini.

“Mundur,” suara Sho tetap terdengar lembut, namun mampu membuat para _trainee_ lain benar-benar mundur selangkah. “Jangan ada yang mendekat, atau aku akan—”

Kata-kata itu dibiarkan menggantung, namun semua tahu apa lanjutannya, apa risiko yang menunggu jika mereka tetap nekat maju.

“Y-Yonashiro- _kun_ ,” suara seorang staff perempuan membuyarkannya. Sho mendelik cepat, mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan yang mungkin ia terima, sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau staff yang bersangkutan juga sama sepertinya. “Ayo, kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan untukmu.” Sho mengangguk.

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang datang padanya, namun Sho mampu dengan mudah berdiri sembari membopong _omega_ dalam dekapannya, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman. Sho juga baru menyadari bahwa beberapa _trainee_ lain juga mengerubunginya, seakan membentuk barikade _omega_ dengan Sho sebagai pusatnya.

Yang pasti, baru setelah Sho pergi, seluruh _alpha_ di ruangan itu mampu menarik napas lemas.

Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan _omega_ dan insting melindungi mereka. Sama sekali tak ada.

* * *

“Sho- _kun_...”

“S-Sho- _san_...”

“Yonashiro- _senpai_...”

Suara-suara khawatir itu membuat Sho tersenyum lemah. Sho mendekap mereka semua sejauh yang bisa lengannya raih, menenangkan mereka semua semampu yang ia bisa.

“Shh, tidak apa-apa,” ujar Sho lembut, mengusap lembut pipi-pipi yang memucat, mengelus rambut yang basah karena keringat. “Aku ada di sini.”

 _'Aku akan melindungi kalian semua,'_ adalah kata yang tak terucap. Namun semua _omega_ di ruangan itu tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Sho akan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.


	2. The Aftermath

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi, dan malam mulai larut. Sho baru saja selesai membantu para _trainee_ _omega_ membuat 'sarang' dari tumpukan _futon_ , bantal, dan selimut untuk _omega_ yang saat itu sedang mengalami _heat_. Ia memutuskan kalau ia yang akan menjaga pintu luar semalaman, sebuah bentuk insting _omega_ lainnya dimana _omega_ yang lebih kuat atau lebih tua akan berjaga di depan, kalau-kalau ada _alpha_ yang lancang menyerang.

Dalam diam, ia menggelar _futon_ tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan, membiarkan bantal dan selimut tetap teronggok di samping pintu hingga udara sedikit lebih dingin. Sho kemudian melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat, sementara _omega_ - _omega_ malang di dalam sana belum sempat makan malam sama sekali—begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sho memutar otak. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan anak-anak di dalam sana tanpa penjagaan. Tidak mungkin juga ia meminta salah satu di antara mereka mengambilkan makanan, sementara meminta tolong staff pun ia segan.

Tak ada jalan lain, pikirnya sembari menghela napas. Merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku celana, ia berniat menelepon salah satu staff untuk mencari bantuan.

“Ah, Sho- _kun_.”

Feromon _alpha_ yang samar tercium hidungnya membuat Sho dengan cepat mendongak. _omega_ yang sedang dalam posisi mempertahankan diri sendiri dan _omega_ lainnya akan jauh lebih sensitif pada _alpha_ asing yang mendekat, meskipun tentunya tidak sama dengan _omega_ yang sedang menghadapi masa _heat_. Dalam sekelebat, Sho bisa mengetahui jika ada _alpha_ yang dengan lancang memasuki teritorinya.

Sho nyaris saja menggeram defensif, jika saja ia tak melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

”...Tomo...?”

Sho melihat kedua mata itu tampak tersenyum, sementara hidung dan bibir sang empunya terlindung di balik masker putih yang biasa ia gunakan. Tangannya membawa sebuah kotak kardus, sementara dua buah kantung plastik besar menggantung di kedua lengannya.

“Apa... yang kamu lakukan di sini?” tanya Sho ragu, masih dalam posisi defensif.

“Kupikir kalian pasti belum makan malam, jadi aku membawakannya untuk kalian semua,” jawabnya, menjelaskan isi dari kotak dan kantung plastik itu.

“A-Ah, begitu.” Sho segera bangkit, mengambil kotak besar itu dari tangan Tomo lalu meletakkannya di lantai. Mengintip isinya, terdapat kotak-kotak bento yang sepertinya cukup untuk mereka semua. “Terima kasih banyak, Tomo.”

“Tidak masalah,” balasnya ringan. Ia lalu meletakkan kedua kantung plastik di lengannya ke atas lantai. “Aku juga membawakan air mineral. Aku akan membawakannya lagi kalau kalian membutuhkan lebih banyak.”

“Maaf ya, jadi merepotkanmu begini...” ucap Sho lamat-lamat, menundukkan pandangannya sebelum kemudian mendongak. “Tapi serius, Tomo, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?”

“Hm?” Tomo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. “Aku membawakan kalian makan—”

“Bukan itu maksudku,” selanya. “Aku yakin kamu paham maksudku.”

Tomo terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian duduk di hadapan Sho, menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari sang _omega_ yang masih tampak ragu pada _alpha_ yang berada di depannya.

Tentu saja, pikir Tomo, _omega_ mana yang tak curiga jika seorang _alpha_ dengan berani mendekat ke 'sarang' _omega_ dalam _heat_ seperti ini?

“Aku hanya khawatir,” jawabnya. “Kakak perempuanku juga _omega_ , aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya masa _heat_. Apalagi di ling _kun_ gan asing seperti ini, di umur semuda itu.” Mata itu kembali tampak tersenyum. “Kalau aku bisa membantu walau cuma sedikit, aku ingin melakukan apa yang kubisa.”

Sho tertegun. _Alpha_ ini...

“Walaupun kamu harus tidak nyaman mencium feromon seperti ini?” tanya Sho lagi. “Aku yakin kamu bisa menciumnya dari sini. Feromonnya juga pasti menempel di pakaianku.”

“Sedikit,” jawab Tomo rikuh, menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa gugup. “Aku sudah mengenakan dua buah masker, tapi aku masih juga bisa menciumnya.”

Sho kini memperhatikan baik-baik masker putih polos yang Tomo kenakan. Ia menemukan dua tali elastis terpasang di telinga Tomo alih-alih satu. Lalu ia juga menyadari satu hal lain...

...masker itu masker khusus untuk menahan aroma feromon.

“Aku juga mengenakan dua lapis jaket, supaya mereka tidak mencium feromonku dari dalam sana.” Tomo mengangkat sedikit ujung bawah jaketnya, menunjukkan satu lapis jaket _bomber_ hijau di balik jaket hitam tebal yang ia kenakan. “Aku tidak mau membuat mereka panik, atau membuat mereka berpikir kamu diserang di luar sini.”

 _Alpha_ ini datang tidak tanpa persiapan. Sho benar-benar tertegun dibuatnya.

“Begitu...” jawab Sho seadanya, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Orang di hadapannya ini tak pernah gagal membuatnya kagum dengan sikapnya yang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Meskipun Sho tahu, sifat itu pula yang membuatnya diam-diam jatuh hati.

Memikirkan hal itu, wajah Sho justru memucat. Ia baru saja secara gamblang menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang _omega_ kepada semua orang. Lebih dari itu, ia juga baru saja menunjukkan sisi agresif dan protektifnya, sesuatu yang banyak _alpha_ di luar sana tak sukai. Apalagi jika _alpha_ yang bersangkutan masih sangat... konservatif, masih berpikir bahwa _omega_ seharusnya selalu bersikap submisif di depan _alpha_ alih-alih menggeram dan mengancam seperti dirinya.

Sho mencelos. Bagaimana jika Tomo jadi tak menyukainya?

“Sho- _kun_?” Tomo memanggil Sho perlahan, menyadari pemuda di hadapannya justru terdiam tertegun.

 _“Nee,_ Tomo...” ucap Sho lamat-lamat. “Maaf ya, kamu harus melihat hal seperti itu...”

“Eh?” Tomo balas menatapnya bingung. “Kenapa meminta maaf?”

“Maksudku... Sebagai _alpha_ , kamu mungkin tidak suka melihatku menjadi agresif di depanmu seperti tadi. Kamu juga sebelumnya bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku ini _omega_.” Sho menelan ludah. “Aku tahu ada banyak _alpha_ di luar sana yang tak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini, jadi—”

“Sho- _kun_.” Tomo menyela, mau tak mau membuat Sho terdiam sejenak. “Sho- _kun_ , kenapa kamu meminta maaf seperti itu?”

“Karena...” Sho tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tak bisa benar-benar meminta maaf atas instingnya yang memang tercipta untuk melindungi.

“Sho- _kun_ tadi keren sekali,” kata Tomo, dengan bangga kentara dalam cara bicaranya. “ _Alpha_ , _beta_ , atau _omega_ , aku tetap suka Sho- _kun_. Sho- _kun_ berusaha melindungi mereka yang memang membutuhkan perlindunganmu, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf, ya?”

Sho tak pernah tahu bagaimana sepasang mata itu bisa sedemikian mudah menyampaikan senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik kain putih.

“Baiklah, aku lebih baik pergi dari sini sebelum anak-anak di dalam sana menyadariku,” Tomo bangkit dari duduknya. “Jangan lupa makan makan malammu, ya?”

* * *

Seperginya Tomo, Sho tak bisa tak memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di sana.

Ia hanya berharap Tomo tak menyadarinya.


	3. The Aftermath, Tomo's Side

* * *

Memasuki kembali ruang makan yang masih dipenuhi para _trainee_ —yang seluruhnya adalah _alpha_ dan _beta_ —Tomo berusaha untuk tak menarik perhatian mereka. Ia bisa melihat beberapa _alpha_ masih tampak belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, sementara para _beta_ memastikan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang lolos dari pandangan.

 _'Setidaknya mereka tidak menyadariku menghilang tadi,'_ batin Tomo. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, di samping Junki yang tampak masih sangat gelisah.

“Tomo- _kun_?” Junki menoleh, baru menyadari teman satu timnya itu duduk di sampingnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu. “Kamu dari mana?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Toilet,” jawab Tomo singkat, sembari melayangkan pandangan pada toilet yang memang berada di ruangan itu. Toilet yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ia kunjungi. “Semuanya masih tampak tegang, sepertinya.”

“Hm,” Junki menggumam singkat. Kakinya berketuk-ketuk ribut menghantam lantai, dengan jemari mengepal di atas meja. Tomo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas pelan.

“Kamu juga tampaknya masih tegang, Junki,” katanya setengah bercanda, yang dibalas erangan singkat dari si _alpha_ yang lebih muda.

“Minato juga menghilang,” katanya. Tomo mendengus geli.

“Tentu saja, kan? Minato juga _omega_ , dia pasti ada di sana,” balasnya.

“T-Tapi—”

“Tenang saja,” sela Tomo, tahu betul apa yang akan Junki katakan. “Mereka semua saling menjaga satu sama lain. Selain itu, pasti ada Staff- _san_ yang ikut menjaga mereka juga. Lagipula kamu juga lihat, 'kan?”

Tangan Tomo menunjuk seisi ruangan, membuat Junki benar-benar mendongak dan mengikuti arah tangan Tomo.

“Semua _alpha_ dan _beta_ ada di ruangan ini. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir soal Minato, dia pasti baik-baik saja,” ujarnya lagi. “Sho- _kun_ juga ada di sana, dia akan menjaga Minato.”

Junki menoleh pada Tomo, kemudian mengangguk, sedikit lebih tenang kali ini. Namun kemudian mata itu menyiratkan kebingungan.

“Kenapa rambutmu basah, Tomo- _kun_?” tanyanya.

Untuk sejenak, Tomo merasa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

“Ah, itu,” Tomo mengacak rambutnya. “Aku sedikit... panik tadi. Jadi aku mencuci muka dan rambutku untuk menenangkan diri.”

“Ah...” Junki mengangguk paham, tak menyadari Tomo yang diam-diam menarik napas lega.

* * *

**_[beberapa saat sebelumnya]_ **

* * *

Memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, Tomo memasuki kamar mandi besar yang biasa digunakan bersama oleh para _trainee_. Melepaskan jaket terluarnya, ia melangkah cepat ke arah deretan mesin cuci di sudut ruangan. Memasukkan jaketnya—juga celana terluar dari dua lapis celana _training_ yang ia kenakan—ke dalamnya, ia segera menekan tombol dan membiarkan mesin itu bekerja. Ia juga melepas dua masker yang saat itu ia kenakan sekaligus, membungkusnya dengan gulungan tisu, lalu membuangnya.

Menghampiri wastafel di sisi lain dinding kamar mandi besar itu, _alpha_ itu menatap lekat bayangannya di cermin, lalu menghela napas...

...ia menemukan matanya kini berpendar merah, bak Mars bagi Venus para _omega_.

Tepat waktu, pikirnya.

Bagi _alpha_ , menahan diri tidak selalu menjadi pekerjaan mudah, apalagi jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan _omega_ dalam masa _heat_. Butuh kesabaran dan kontrol diri sekuat baja untuk melakukannya.

Tomo tak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika ia mengambil kotak besar berisi _bento_ dan air mineral sebanyak yang bisa kedua lengannya bawa kepada para _omega_ itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika ia mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan para _omega_ itu dari insiden apapun yang sama-sama tak mereka inginkan.

Tapi Tomo tahu, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan seorang _omega_ yang sudah dengan berani melindungi adik-adiknya dari ancaman yang mungkin datang. Ia tahu ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Sho.

Karena tidak seperti yang Sho duga, Tomo sudah sejak lama tahu siapa ia sebenarnya.

Tomo selalu merasa mencium wangi yang manis dan harum sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sho. _'Seperti bunga yang bermekaran di tepi pantai Okinawa,'_ pikirnya setelah mengetahui dari mana feromon itu berasal. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum juga, bahwa beberapa _alpha_ berpenciuman tajam bisa mengetahui siapa yang berpotensi menjadi _mate_ -nya ketika ia mampu mencium feromon yang seharusnya tak akan menguar di luar masa _heat_.

Tomo adalah salah satunya.

Menahan dirinya agar tak mengatakan apapun terbukti sangat sulit. Berada di sekeliling Sho selama berbulan-bulan juga bukan sesuatu yang mudah ia lakukan.

Melihat Sho seakan siap bertaruh segalanya untuk melindungi sesama _omega_ seperti dirinya, membuat insting untuk melindungi Sho jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Namun ia memilih diam. Belum saatnya, pikir Tomo. Belum saatnya Sho tahu.

Membasuh wajah, leher, tangan, dan rambutnya berkali-kali untuk memastikan sisa-sisa feromon _omega_ sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya, Tomo kembali mendongakkan kepala. Matanya sudah tak lagi berpendar merah, membuatnya menghela napas lega.

Meninggalkan kamar mandi dalam diam, ia kembali ke ruang makan tanpa ada seorang pun menyadari kepergiannya.

Menjadi _alpha_ itu sulit. Namun bagi Tomo, menjadi _omega_ seperti Sho di tengah-tengah _alpha_ yang tak selalu berbaik hati jauh lebih sulit.

Jika Tomo bisa melindungi dan membantunya dalam diam, ia akan melakukannya.


	4. [NOT A CHAPTER] Omegaverse, a musing...

sebelum nulis part 4, ada beberapa hal yang sedikit kepikiran di kepalaku soal omegaverse yang khusus kubikin buat series ini. aku sendiri baru sadar apa yang aku tulis agak beda dari omegaverse kebanyakan setelah banyak yang quote rt.

biasanya orang takut baca omegaverse karena sering banget kontennya nyerempet dubious consent atau non-con alias rape. dan to be very honest, aku juga ga mau bikin itu buat TomoSho (atau pair lain yang kemungkinan bakal aku tulis). jadi ada beberapa ide kecil yang kupikirin supaya hasil akhirnya nggak ke arah sana, sekaligus jadi guidelines-ku juga buat nulis fic-fic omegaverse ke depannya, be it di fandom ini atau di fandomku yang lain.

  1. alpha, beta, dan omega itu second gender setelah laki-laki dan perempuan, sesuatu yang secara biologis dibawa sejak lahir. laki-laki bisa jadi alpha, beta, atau omega, begitu juga perempuan bisa jadi alpha, beta, atau omega, dengan perbandingan statistik yang nggak begitu jauh beda. jadi kalau dibikin diagram, nggak jomplang jauh misalnya alpha sama omega sedikit terus sisanya beta, atau omega cowok lebih sedikit dari omega cewek. semua sama aja.

  2. memang ada orang-orang yang konservatif memandang omega itu harus submisif sama alpha, tapi ya jatuhnya sama aja kayak orang-orang yang mikir perempuan itu cuma boleh di sumur, dapur, dan kasur. di jaman modern sekarang, sama seperti perempuan, omega juga banyak yang bekerja dan menempati posisi penting. tapi sama aja kayak perempuan di dunia kita, omega juga ga selalu diperlakukan baik sama alpha atau bahkan beta. dan karena second gender lebih bisa disembunyiin, banyak yang ga mau membuka second gender mereka kecuali ke orang yang mereka percaya atau cuma untuk kepentingan administrasi/kesehatan.

  3. jadi omega ga selalu berarti dia delicate. ada juga omega yang lebih tinggi dan well-built dari alphanya (contohnya Sho di AU ini). ada juga yang jago beladiri kayak Minato. ada juga yang sangat prideful sama kemampuannya, misalnya... Ruki. yep aku mau cerita soal dia juga di universe ini. jadi semuanya mungkin-mungkin aja kok.

  4. aku memperlakukan heat sama kayak periodnya perempuan. cuma jadinya kebalikan, kalau period kita lagi meluruhkan sel telur, justru kalo heat ini adalah masa 'subur'nya gitu. dulu sebelum ada suppressant, heat ini berlangsung seminggu. tapi dunia modern berhasil bikin suppressant yang kalau dikonsumsi rutin bisa ngatur waktu heat supaya bisa berlangsung cuma 2-3 hari. soalnya repot juga ya kalau harus libur kerja atau sekolah seminggu setiap sebulan atau beberapa bulan sekali karena heat.

  5. menghadapi omega yang lagi heat memang susah, tapi bukan berarti nggak mungkin. cuma alpha brengsek yang langsung main terkam di universe ini. sebagian besar udah diajari gimana caranya supaya nggak langsung nurutin apa kata nafsu dan instingnya. cuma emang ya alpha pasti ga mau (atau ga bisa) deket-deket kalo ga mau terpengaruh sama heat omega. omega juga ga akan langsung ketrigger heat omega lain. selama cycle heat mereka belum sampai, ya mereka ga akan kena heat—kecuali ada kondisi medis tertentu. selain itu, omega juga punya insting buat melindungi satu sama lain kalau omega lainnya kena heat, kayak apa yang Sho lakukan di universe ini. so rest assured, aku ga akan bikin non-con atau dub-con.

  6. ada yang namanya destined mates/destined partners, sebutan buat mereka yang sangat kompatibel feromon-wise maupun personality-wise. orang yang bisa ketemu destined mate-nya di universe ini bisa disebut sangat, sangat lucky.

  7. yang membedakan sama dunia kita cuma 2: ga cuma perempuan yang bisa mengandung, tapi laki-laki omega juga bisa; dan insting yang datang bareng sama second gender ini lebih susah buat dilawan dibanding the-so-called-kodrat-laki-laki-atau-perempuan. detail instingnya bakal aku pikirin lebih jauh bareng sama detail plotnya, sesuai apa yang aku butuhin juga. //heh




sementara segitu dulu musing-nya. thank you yang udah baca sampai akhir—ini juga sebenernya ga wajib kalian baca juga sih, soalnya ini cuma guidelines-ku aja. but thanks anyway!

now to the real deal...


	5. Order in Chaos, Part 1

* * *

“Sudah selesai?”

Tomo menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Sho sudah menunggunya di sana. Ia tersenyum di balik maskernya, seperti biasa.

“Sudah, ayo,” ujarnya sembari menyampir tas ranselnya di satu pundak.

“Aah, akhirnya selesai juga...” Sho menghela napas lega. Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika mereka meninggalkan ruang latihan setelah mendekam di sana seharian. Satu hari lagi penuh peluh terlewati, hanya beberapa hari sebelum evaluasi berikutnya diadakan.

Tomo hanya tersenyum, menatap _omega_ di sampingnya yang tampak sudah benar-benar kelelahan. “Sho- _kun_ tampak lelah sekali,” katanya.

“Tentu saja, 'kan?” Sho menghela napas lagi. “Heecheon- _san_ sama sekali tidak berbaik hati, sementara Yasupon yang kembali menjadi 'kejam' juga sama sekali tidak membantu...”

Tomo terkekeh, ia tak bisa membantah yang satu itu.

“Ayo segera mandi dan makan malam, aku lapar,” tambah Sho tak lama kemudian. Tomo mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan gedung latihan.

* * *

Sejak insiden tempo hari, kondisi di asrama sudah kembali normal seperti biasa. Namun tetap saja, ada hal yang berubah selamanya di antara mereka semua.

Sho tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari bagaimana tatapan banyak orang berubah padanya. Beberapa staff menjadi lebih berhati-hati padanya, seakan ia porselen yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang _trainee_ di sekelilingnya.

Namun tidak dengan orang yang kini makan dengan lahap di depannya.

Sho diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya, berusaha tetap terlihat terfokus pada makan malam di hadapannya sembari sesekali mencuri pandang pada _alpha_ yang bersikap sama sekali jauh dari dugaannya.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan Tomo, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat _alpha_ itu. Bukan berarti ia tak pernah memiliki teman _alpha_ sebelumnya, namun ini jelas pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu tenang berada di samping seorang _alpha_ , tanpa ada sedikitpun sinyal berbahaya yang seringkali muncul jika ia bersama _alpha_ lain. Biasanya sedekat apapun ia berteman dengan seorang _alpha_ , ada batas-batas tertentu yang selalu ia terapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan selalu menjaga jaraknya dengan para _alpha_ , menelisik jauh maksud dari setiap perkataan mereka sebelum memberi respons.

Namun tidak begitu dengan Tomo.

Berada di sekeliling Tomo terasa seperti... berada di rumah. Seperti kembali ke rumah keluarganya di Okinawa. Seperti menikmati angin laut yang datang menyapa pulau. Seperti mencium aroma laut dan mendengar debur ombak yang menenangkan, bercampur dengan aroma pohon _hibiscus_ di pekarangan rumahnya, tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu sembari bermain gitar di kala bosan.

Berada di sekeliling Tomo tak pernah terasa mengancam, hanya ada rasa aman dan nyaman yang menyertainya.

“Sho- _kun_?”

Sho terbuyar dari lamunannya. ia mendongak perlahan. “H-Huh?”

“Kenapa kamu memandangi makananmu seperti itu? Ayo dimakan,” ujar Tomo, rasa khawatir kentara terdengar dalam nada bicaranya. Sho tersenyum malu, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa kata.

Melewatkan tatapan Tomo yang kini lekat memandanginya.

* * *

Sejak insiden tempo hari, kondisi di asrama sudah kembali normal seperti biasa. Namun tetap saja, ada hal yang berubah selamanya di antara mereka semua.

Tomo tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari bagaimana tatapan beberapa _trainee_ berubah ketika melihat Sho saat ini. Beberapa _alpha_ kini memandang Sho dengan pandangan yang bisa ia pahami dengan sangat baik.

Ia sadar kalau Sho memang tidak seperti yang terlihat. Di balik tubuh yang tampak kuat itu, tersimpan kelembutan yang selalu diam-diam muncul dalam tindak-tanduknya, dalam sikapnya pada teman-temannya, dalam perhatiannya pada hal-hal kecil yang terkadang luput dari pandangan.

Ia paham bagaimana para _alpha_ itu kini menjadi lebih tertarik pada Sho dari sebelumnya, ketika mereka belum mengetahui siapa Sho sebenarnya. Namun tetap saja, instingnya sebagai _alpha_ , mengetahui seseorang yang berkemungkinan sangat besar menjadi _mate_ -nya, melihat _omega_ -nya ditatap demikian lekat...

Tomo menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tidak, Sho bukan ' _omega_ -nya'. Ia belum pantas menyebut Sho sebagai ' _omega_ -nya'. Tak peduli bagaimana aroma _hibiscus_ yang harum, diikuti dengan aroma krim manis dari makanan penutup favoritnya terus menguar dari sosok di hadapannya... Tetap saja, Sho bukan ' _omega_ -nya'.

Dan bicara soal Sho...

Tomo tak tahu apakah _omega_ di hadapannya ini menyadarinya, tapi... akhir-akhir ini, ia bisa mencium feromon Sho lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika feromon itu bercampur dengan keringat dan emosi yang membuncah selama waktu latihan...

Karena jika ia tidak salah menebak dan membaca Sho, sebentar lagi _omega_ itu akan mencapai masa _heat_.

Sedikit banyak, Tomo sangat mensyukuri bahwa selain dirinya, tak ada lagi yang memiliki 'kemampuan' sepertinya di antara para _trainee_ yang lain. Entah kekacauan macam apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengetahui ada _alpha_ lain yang bisa mencium feromon Sho saat ini selain dirinya, ia tak akan bisa menahan diri sebaik saat ini.

Tapi ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan ini pada Sho. Ia tak mau membuat pemuda itu curiga.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Tomo, melihat Sho meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk kosong. “Ayo, kuantarkan kembali ke kamarmu.”

“Eh? Tidak perlu, Tomo...”

“Tidak apa-apa, ayo?”

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya melindunginya dalam diam. Dan sungguh, demi apapun, ia berharap itu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

Sho benar-benar merasa tak bisa bangkit. pipinya basah dengan air mata, sementara kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menunjukkan emosinya dengan begitu gamblang di depan kamera. Namun eliminasi kali ini entah mengapa terasa begitu berat baginya. Begitu kamera dimatikan, ia merasa seluruh kekuatannya menghilang begitu saja. Dan seperti dam yang menyerah, air matanya jatuh deras. Emosinya begitu tidak terkontrol, kesedihannya meletup tak terkendali.

Sho tahu dalam hati kecilnya ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya, namun kesedihan yang terlalu berat menggantung mengaburkan akal sehatnya. Baru setelah beberapa saat, Sho menyadari sesuatu.

Bersama dengan itu, wajahnya seketika memucat. Tubuhnya, seakan baru bereaksi setelah ia menyadarinya, mulai terasa sakit dan panas. Dengan gemetar, Sho mengangkat tangannya, mengecek tanggal di arlojinya...

_'Oh, tidak... Tidak...'_

Panik, Sho dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha bangkit, secepat mungkin menjauh.

Sho benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Ia lupa _heat_ -nya tiba hari ini.

* * *

Tomo merasakan tubuhnya bergidik. Tanpa sadar ia bangkit dari kursinya cepat, mengagetkan Sukai dan Ryuji yang berada di hadapannya.

”...Tomo- _kun_?” Sukai menatapnya bingung. “Ada apa?”

‘Ada yang tidak beres,’ pikir Tomo. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari satu sosok yang setidaknya semenit lalu masih bisa ia tangkap dari ekor matanya.

Sho. Di mana Sho?

“Apa kalian melihat Sho?” tanyanya, panik perlahan merayapinya.

“Bukannya ia tadi duduk di—” Sukai menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi... yang kini kosong.

Tomo kali ini benar-benar menatap sekelilingnya cepat, mencari sosok _omega_ itu di antara para _trainee_ , namun nihil.

Tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya, mencari Sho di sekeliling ruangan, membuat _trainee_ lainnya balas menatapnya penuh tanya. Namun Tomo tak peduli, Sho tak ada di sini.

Menggeritkan gigi, ia dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Hidungnya samar mencium feromon Sho yang semakin hari semakin kuat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

' _Di mana Sho?!_ ' batinnya panik, mengikuti ke mana arah aroma manis itu membawanya. Ia khawatir hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi...

Feromon Sho membawanya ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, menuju sebuah ruangan mungil di ujung koridor. Ia membukanya perlahan...

“T-Tomo...”

Suara yang begitu lembut itu kini terdengar gemetar. Wajah yang biasa tersenyum kini memerah dengan air mata mengalir. Tubuh yang biasanya kuat menopang para adik dan _omega_ lainnya kini tampak gemetar lemah.

“Sho!” Tomo dengan cepat berlutut. Aroma feromon Sho yang menggoda menusuk hidungnya yang kini tanpa dilindungi masker yang biasa ia pakai. Ia menarik Sho ke dalam dekapannya.

“T-Tomo... Tomo...” suara itu terus memanggilnya, balas memeluknya lemah. pipinya bergerak ke arah lehernya, mengendus feromonnya. “ _A-alpha_...”

Tomo bisa merasakannya. Merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi pada _omega_ di hadapannya, _omega_ yang ia yakin ditakdirkan untuknya. ia tahu matanya pasti sudah memerah kali ini.

_'Sedikit lagi,'_ bisik instingnya jahat. _'Klaim omega-mu.'_

Tidak. Tidak. Ia berusaha melawan, mendekap tubuh Sho yang gemetar hebat lebih erat. Ia tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Sho. Tidak jika Sho bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

_'Apa yang kamu tunggu?'_ Bisikan itu kembali lagi. _'Tandai lehernya. Ia akan jadi milikmu.'_

Tomo menggeritkan gigi. Ia tahu taringnya mulai menajam, mengikuti instingnya untuk mengklaim, untuk menandai.

_'Sekarang!'_

Tomo membuka mulutnya...

...lalu menggigit tangannya sendiri.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan melakukan ini pada Sho.

Tidak selama Sho tidak menginginkannya dengan sadar.

Darah yang mulai mengalir deras dan rasa sakit yang merayapinya menyadarkannya.

Ia harus mencari bantuan.


	6. Order in Chaos, Part 2

* * *

Ruki menghela napas pelan. Menutup pintu di balik punggungnya rapat, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan Minato di koridor ini. Ia bisa melihat _omega_ bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya juga tampak mengecek sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di sana.

“Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun,” gumam Minato pelan, yang ia balas dengan anggukan.

“Sepertinya begitu,” balasnya singkat.

Setidaknya mereka aman, untuk saat ini.

Sementara ia duduk berdampingan di lantai dengan Minato dalam diam, benaknya memutar apa yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

* * *

Ruki merasakan ponsel di saku _blazer_ -nya berbunyi, disertai getaran singkat. Merogoh ke dalam sakunya, ia menemukan sebuah panggilan masuk.

_'Tomo-kun...?'_ keningnya berkerut samar.

“Siapa?” tanya Fumiya yang duduk di hadapannya.

“Tomo- _kun_ ,” jawab Ruki sembari menekan layar sentuh ponselnya. “Halo, Tomo- _kun_?”

“Ruki...” Suara parau di seberang telepon membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia samar bisa mendengar suara geraman di balik kata-kata itu. “Aku butuh bantuanmu.”

Ruki tertegun, mendengarkan apa yang Tomo katakan dari seberang sambungan telepon. Namun ia tahu wajahnya mulai memucat karena Fumiya mulai balas menatapnya khawatir.

_'Ini gawat,'_ pikirnya.

“Tunggu di sana dan jangan lakukan apapun,” tukasnya cepat sebelum kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

“Ada apa?” tanya Fumiya lagi. _Beta_ itu mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan teman di hadapannya itu.

“Sho- _kun_ ,” jawab Ruki singkat, namun tampaknya Fumiya bisa langsung menangkap apa yang ia maksud—jika wajahnya yang turut nampak terkejut bisa diartikan demikian. “Aku butuh bantuanmu, aku tidak yakin bisa menangani ini sendiri.”

“Aku mengerti.” Fumiya mengangguk.

Mencari dimana Sho dan Tomo berada tak terlalu sulit. Hidung Ruki bisa dengan mudah menemukan feromon manis seorang _omega_ dalam masa _heat_. Beruntung feromon itu belum menyebar sampai ke ruang tempat mereka syuting tadi, pikirnya. Ia dan Fumiya sudah menghubungi beberapa orang staff, meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyiapkan kendaraan pulang ke asrama sekaligus menahan seluruh _alpha_ dan _beta_ tetap di tempatnya.

Ia hanya berharap mereka tak terlambat.

* * *

Ruki bisa mengingat bagaimana feromon _alpha_ bisa terasa begitu menekan, bagaimana aura mendominasi itu bisa membuatnya membeku di tempat. Ia tak pernah mengkategorikan dirinya sendiri sebagai _omega_ yang lemah. Tumbuh dan besar di dunia industri hiburan Jepang tidak pernah mudah, terutama untuk _omega_ sepertinya. Hal itu juga yang terus menempanya menghadapi berbagai tekanan.

Namun _alpha_ di hadapannya ini... Alpha yang kini tengah mendekap erat _omega_ yang tampak gemetar dalam pelukannya. _Alpha_ yang matanya berpendar merah sewarna darah. _Alpha_ yang menguarkan feromon agresif bercampur protektif, dengan geram keras terdengar dari mulutnya.

*Alpha *yang biasa ia kenal sebagai seseorang yang begitu lembut... Seseorang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya...

Ruki melirik pada darah yang mengotori _gakuran_ Tomo dan Sho. Ia merasa jantungnya sejenak berhenti berdetak, sebelum menemukan dari mana cairan itu berasal: luka gigit di tangan sang _alpha_.

Ruki tanpa sadar mencekat napasnya sendiri. _Alpha_ ini...

“Tomo- _kun_ ,” Fumiya perlahan berlutut di hadapan _alpha_ itu. Tangannya terulur sedikit demi sedikit, dibalas dengan geraman dan pelukan lebih erat. “Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sho- _kun_ , tapi Sho- _kun_ harus pergi bersama Ruki- _kun_. Kamu mengerti maksudku, kan?”

Tomo masih bergeming di posisinya, sementara Sho juga masih tampak tak ingin lepas dari dekapan sang _alpha_. Ruki masih bisa mendengar gumam _'alpha'_ dan _'Tomo'_ dari bibir _omega_ yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Ia tahu mengapa Tomo memilih untuk memanggil mereka berdua. Fumiya selalu menjadi orang yang mereka berdua percaya, untuk banyak hal. Sementara dirinya sendiri termasuk salah satu _omega_ yang paling dekat dengan Sho, _omega_ yang Sho percaya.

Ruki turut maju perlahan.

“Sho- _kun_ ,” suaranya lembut memanggil sang _omega_. “Ayo ikut denganku. Biarkan Tomo- _kun_ mengobati dulu lukanya, nanti ia akan menyusul.”

Ia tak tahu apa cara ini akan berhasil, karena jika melihat dari bagaimana sepasang _alpha_ dan _omega_ ini bertindak di bawah insting mereka masing-masing... mereka tak akan mudah dipisahkan.

* * *

“Ruki- _kun_ ,” Minato yang duduk di sebelahnya memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh. “Kamu tidak berhenti menghela napas dari tadi, ada apa?”

Ruki mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mendengus geli.

“Hanya mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini,” jawabnya. Minato kali ini ikut menghela napas, membuat Ruki tertawa pelan. “Melelahkan, eh?”

“Tidak, hanya saja...” _Omega_ beranting-anting itu menatap langit di balik jendela yang mulai menggelap. “Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.”

“Seperti ini bagaimana?” tanya Ruki. “Sho- _kun_ terkena _heat_ , atau...”

“Tentu saja bukan soal itu!” tukas Minato. “Justru aneh kan kalau Sho- _kun_ tidak terkena _heat_ , kita justru harus lebih khawatir jika Sho- _kun_ tidak mengalami _heat_ sesuai jadwalnya. Hanya saja...”

“Hm?” Ruki menatap _omega_ yang lebih muda darinya itu, mendorongnya untuk terus berbicara.

“Hanya saja... Aku tidak menyangka dia dan Tomo- _kun_...” ucap Minato lamat-lamat. Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena mereka berdua sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya.

Mereka melihat langsung bagaimana Sho terus memanggil Tomo. Bagaimana _omega_ itu meminta, memohon pada mereka agar bisa bertemu _alpha_ itu. Pada kondisi normal, _omega_ dalam masa _heat_ tidak akan meminta untuk bertemu dengan _alpha_ tertentu kecuali mereka sudah menjadi _mate_ , atau...

“Sudah ditakdirkan, ya...” Ruki menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menatap langit yang makin gelap di luar jendela. “Aku pikir hal-hal seperti ini hanya terjadi dalam dongeng dan mitos...”

“Maksudku, kamu lihat sendiri kan, Ruki- _kun_?” tanya Minato, nada bicaranya berubah sedikit lebih cepat. “Tomo- _kun_ sama sekali tidak menggigit leher Sho- _kun_. Tidak ada tanda sama sekali di sana. Tapi Sho- _kun_ terus memanggil Tomo- _kun_. Itu hanya berarti satu hal, kan?”

Ruki mengangguk singkat. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang Minato katakan. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Tomo dan Sho berusaha keras melawan insting mereka—yang dalam kasus mereka, berkali lipat jauh lebih kuat dibanding _alpha_ dan _omega_ biasa. Bagaimana Tomo berusaha keras tidak menandai _omega_ yang sudah sangat jelas ditakdirkan untuknya, juga bagaimana Sho berusaha tidak membiarkan instingnya menguasai dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimana terlukanya sorot mata Tomo ketika Sho terpaksa dipisahkan darinya, sementara dirinya digiring ke ruangan lain untuk diobati. Bagaimana Sho balas menatap _alpha_ itu sama terlukanya, memeluk dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke asrama, seakan berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari sisa-sisa feromon sang _alpha_ yang tertinggal di _gakuran_ -nya.

Mereka bukan hanya _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang kebetulan bertemu dan menemukan kenyamanan dalam satu sama lain. Mereka lebih dari itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sho berada di dalam sana, dikelilingi _omega_ yang berusaha menenangkannya—namun gagal. Sementara ia dan Minato menawarkan diri untuk berjaga di depan pintu, seperti yang Sho lakukan untuk mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

“ _Chaos_...” Minato menghela napas lagi. Ruki mau tak mau setuju dengan pemuda itu. _Chaos_.

Di tengah hening, hidung kedua _omega_ itu mencium sesuatu.

Feromon _alpha_.

Berdiri secepat yang mereka bisa, keduanya beradu pandang, menemukan mata satu sama lain telah berpendar kuning. Ruki menyeringai.

“Kamu siap?” tanyanya. Minato mendengus, lalu balas menyeringai.

“Tentu saja,” balasnya. “Sabuk hitam _kempo_ -ku bukan cuma pajangan, Ruki- _kun_.”

Di ujung koridor, kedua _omega_ itu melihat sumber feromon yang mereka cium berasal.

”...Tomo-kun...?”


	7. Order in Chaos, Part 3

* * *

Fumiya mengetahui betul bagaimana sulitnya mengendalikan _alpha_ yang sudah terlanjur terpengaruh oleh _heat omega_. Sebagai seorang _beta_ yang selalu dikelilingi _alpha_ saat masih menjadi _back dancer_ dulu, ia sudah sangat sering menjadi penengah di antara _alpha_ yang berseteru, atau mencegah _alpha_ untuk bertindak melewati batas pada _omega_ yang tengah mengalami _heat_. Para _beta_ seringkali menjadi _'voice of reasons'_ dalam situasi pelik seperti ini.

Namun jujur saja, Fumiya baru menemukan kasus seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia pikir hanya ada dalam mitos dan legenda, ternyata hidup dan bernapas tepat di depan matanya.

Tomo dan Sho. Dua orang yang sebelumnya ia anggap bersahabat dekat... ternyata lebih dari itu.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik kala itu. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa memisahkan 'mereka yang ditakdirkan' akan menjadi pekerjaan mustahil, atau setidaknya sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Sepasang _alpha_ dan _omega_ yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama tidak diciptakan untuk kembali dipisahkan.

Namun ternyata...

“Fumiya, maaf merepotkanmu.”

Suara _alpha_ di depannya membuyarkan lamunannya. Fumiya mendongak, menemukan Tomo memandangnya lekat. Sorot matanya kembali normal tanpa pancaran kemerahan di dalamnya. Ia bahkan bisa menemukan kembali kehangatan disertai rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” balasnya. “Aku senang bisa membantu kalian, juga senang kalian mempercayaiku seperti ini.”

Fumiya memang cukup dekat dengan keduanya. Mereka mempercayainya mengajarkan mereka koreo-koreo baru, sementara ia mempercayai mereka untuk mengajarkannya teknik menyanyi. Mereka juga terkadang berkumpul setelah latihan, atau sekadar berjalan-jalan bersama di waktu luang.

Tapi ia tak menyangka kepercayaan itu meluas hingga ke masalah seperti ini, batin Fumiya sembari menatap tangan Tomo yang kini berbalut perban. Mereka berhasil memisahkan Tomo dan Sho: Tomo dibawa bersama staff ke ruang lain untuk diobati; sementara Sho, Ruki, beserta beberapa _trainee_ dan staff _omega_ segera kembali ke asrama.

“Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ada di sini,” ucap Fumiya sembari bangkit dari kursinya. “Aku harus pulang.”

Tomo turut bangkit, kesedihan semakin kentara di sorot matanya. “Terima kasih, Fumiya... Dan maaf...”

“Tidak perlu meminta maaf,” ucapnya lagi dengan senyum getir, tangannya menepuk pundak Tomo bersimpati. “Kalian lakukanlah yang terbaik, untuk bagianku juga.”

“Aku akan berusaha,” balas Tomo yakin. Fumiya mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

“Oh, dan satu lagi, Tomo- _kun_.” Fumiya berhenti sejenak, membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Tomo.

“Ya?”

“Aku tahu melawan insting itu sangat sulit, apalagi untuk kalian berdua,” ucap Fumiya serius. “Tapi terburu-buru juga tidak akan menghasilkan hal yang baik.”

Tomo tertegun sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk. “Aku mengerti.”

Fumiya tersenyum. “Selamat berjuang, kalau begitu.”

* * *

Tomo tahu ini tidak akan menjadi mudah, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mencobanya.

Sejak tiba di asrama, Tomo semakin sulit mengendalikan diri. Ia tak bisa duduk tenang di kursinya, setiap _alpha_ dan _beta_ juga sudah mulai memandanginya siaga. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menjaga jarak dan membiarkan Tomo sendiri.

“Kalau kamu sebegitu gelisahnya,” Junki berceletuk, “mengapa kamu tidak mendatanginya saja?”

Tomo menoleh cepat, mengerutkan kening sangat dalam hingga Junki yakin kerutan itu akan meninggalkan bekas permanen di wajah tampan sang _alpha_.

“Dan bertaruh keselamatan Sho- _kun_ dan para _omega_ yang ada di sana?” tanya Tomo sangsi. Junki menghela napas.

“Aku tahu kamu tidak semudah itu terpengaruh. Kamu bukan orang yang seperti itu, Tomo- _kun_ , apalagi kalau aku mengingat apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini,” ucapnya. “Pergilah, temui mereka.”

Berbekal kata-kata itu, Tomo kini berdiri di hadapan dua orang _omega_ yang kini menghadangnya.

“Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Tomo- _kun_?” tanya Ruki, kedua tangan _omega_ itu melipat di depan dada. Sementara di depan Ruki, Minato berdiri menghadang tanpa kata. Mata kedua _omega_ itu berpendar kuning, mengingatkannya pada mata Sho tempo hari.

“Aku hanya ingin memastikan Sho- _kun_ baik-baik saja,” jawabnya sekenanya.

“Dan mengharapkan kami membiarkanmu masuk?” tanya Ruki lagi.

“Tidak...” balas Tomo ragu.

“Benar, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk.” Ruki mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, seakan tak mau dibantah. “Jadi sebaiknya kamu kembali ke tempatmu.”

“Ruki,” Tomo menatap _omega_ di hadapannya itu serius. “Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mungkin kembali. Apalagi setelah mengetahui Sho- _kun_ ada di dalam sana dan kesakitan seperti itu.”

“Tapi kami juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk,” kata Ruki lagi. “Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua juga,” tambahnya kemudian.

Tomo menelan ludah. Ia berpikir sejenak.

“Bagaimana kalau aku menjaganya di luar sini?” tawarnya pada dua _omega_ itu. “Malam semakin larut, dan suhu akan semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua sakit.”

“Dan membiarkanmu memiliki akses masuk ke dalam?” tanya Ruki sangsi.

“Kalian bisa menguncinya dari dalam. Kalian bahkan bisa mengganjal pintunya dengan meja dan kursi supaya aku tak bisa menerobos masuk,” tawarnya lagi. “Biarkan aku ada di sini, kumohon.”

Minato dan Ruki saling bertatapan. _Alpha_ di hadapan mereka ini serius memohon pada mereka.

“Baiklah.”

“Minato??” Ruki menoleh cepat.

“Tapi ingat janjimu, Tomo- _kun_ ,” tukasnya. “Aku akan menunggu di balik pintu, jadi jangan coba-coba menerobos masuk.”

“Aku mengerti.” Tomo lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam, membuat dua omega di hadapannya tersentak kaget. “Terima kasih banyak.”

* * *

Tomo tidak menyusulnya. Ruki berbohong.

Sho meringkuk lebih dalam ke dalam 'sarang' hangat dari tumpukan _futon_ , bantal, dan selimut tebal. Di luar sana malam semakin dingin, namun tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Perutnya terasa dililit kencang, sementara instingnya terus berteriak mencari _alpha_ -nya.

Sho tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak ia terkurung di ruangan ini. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Tomo. Semua terasa kabur dalam ingatannya. Rasa panas dan sakit yang menyerangnya tepat usai syuting, Tomo yang menemukannya, Ruki dan Fumiya yang kemudian menemukan mereka berdua, perjalanan penuh kepanikan kembali ke asrama... Semua terasa begitu cepat ia tak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Ia juga tak tahu sudah berapa banyak ia menyebut nama itu, memanggilnya untuk datang dan menemaninya... namun nihil.

 _'Tomo... di mana Tomo...'_ pikirnya dalam demam dan rasa sakit. Sekalipun benaknya masih berkabut, ia tahu apa arti semua ini. Apa arti dari menginginkan seorang _alpha_ secara khusus di tengah masa _heat_ seperti ini.

Mereka sudah ditakdirkan satu sama lain. _Destined mates._

 _'Lalu kenapa Tomo tidak ada di sini...?'_ Sho merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi, membasahi bantal yang ia sandari. Ia ingin meraung, ingin bangkit dan membuka pintu yang terkunci di seberangnya, persetan dengan Ruki dan Minato yang berjaga di luar sana, ingin mencari Tomo dan kembali ke sampingnya, lalu mereka akan...

“U-Uhh...”

Sho merasakan panas yang melingkupi tubuhnya kembali jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. _Omega_ lainnya merubunginya, menatapnya khawatir. Beberapa mengelus rambutnya lembut, beberapa menggenggam tangannya erat. Tapi itu semua tidak sama dengan tangan yang beberapa waktu lalu memeluknya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat telinganya berjentik. Kepalanya dengan cepat mendongak, sementara hidungnya mencium feromon yang begitu familiar.

“Tomo...!”

Namun sayang, tak sampai sekian detik, pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat, bersama dengan Ruki dan Minato yang menguncinya dari dalam. Sho merasakan tangan-tangan _omega_ lain menahannya.

“Sho- _kun_!”

“Jangan, Sho- _kun_!”

Sho yang biasa akan dengan mudah melawan mereka semua seorang diri, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini...

Sho terpaksa menyerah, tubuhnya terhempas kembali ke atas tumpukan _futon_ tebal. Bersama dengan itu, rasa sakit kembali datang berkali lipat lebih kuat, seakan menghukumnya yang tak mampu menemui _alpha_ -nya meskipun ia tahu sosok itu ada di balik pintu.

“Sho- _kun_ ,” suara Ruki yang menenangkan terdengar, namun Sho tak bisa mendongak. tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit, ia hanya ingin meringkuk lebih dalam lagi. “Tomo- _kun_ ada di luar, ia akan menungguimu sampai _heat_ -mu selesai.”

Mendengar nama itu, Sho tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara melengking tertahan. Ia ingin bertemu Tomo. Ia membutuhkan Tomo.

“Tidak, Sho- _kun_.” Suara Ruki terdengar final, tak bisa ia bantah. “Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar. Tomo- _kun_ juga tidak ingin kamu keluar menemuinya.”

Sho merasa dadanya ditusuk ribuan belati. _Alpha_ -nya... menolaknya...?

“Tidak, Sho- _kun_ , bukan seperti itu.” Ruki menggenggam tangannya erat. “Tomo- _kun_ tidak menolakmu, tidak mungkin Tomo- _kun_ menolakmu, bukan?”

Sho mendongak, menatap _omega_ yang kini tampak begitu kuat itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

“Ia hanya tidak mau melakukannya jika kamu tidak sadar sepenuhnya, Sho- _kun_. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kalian,” jelas Ruki perlahan, sementara jemarinya mengelus lembut tangan Sho.

“Sho- _kun_ ,” Minato kini mendekat, membawa sebuah jaket yang begitu familiar di mata Sho. “Tomo- _kun_ menitipkan ini padaku. Ia membawakannya untuk melengkapi 'sarang'mu.”

Minato menyelimutkan jaket hitam itu di atas tubuh Sho. Seketika itu juga, Sho merasa tubuhnya luruh. Feromon _alpha_ yang ia inginkan, wangi laut dan pekarangan rumahnya...

Sho mendesah lega. Ini memang bukan Tomo, tapi setidaknya ini bisa sedikit membantunya.

“Ah ya, satu lagi,” Ruki merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menekan layar sentuhnya lalu mendekatkannya pada Sho. “Sepertinya ini tidak apa-apa.”

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar sejenak, sebelum kemudian panggilan tersambung.

 _“Ruki?”_ Suara yang sangat familiar menyapa telinga Sho. _“Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Sho-kun membutuhkan sesuatu?”_

“T-Tomo...!” Ia merasa ia akan kembali menangis hanya karena mendengar suara _alpha_ itu.

_”...Sho-kun??”_

* * *

Tomo baru saja duduk di atas _futon_ yang rencananya akan Minato dan Ruki gunakan malam ini ketika ia mendengar dering dari ponselnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, ia mengecek siapa yang baru saja meneleponnya.

 _'Ruki?'_ batin Tomo bingung. Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana?

“Ruki?” ucapnya begitu panggilan tersambung, tak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. “Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Sho- _kun_ membutuhkan sesuatu?”

_“T-Tomo...!”_

Suara Sho di seberang sambungan membuatnya tersentak.

”...Sho- _kun_??” Ia tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa Ruki benar-benar mengizinkan mereka berbicara seperti ini.

 _“Tomo...”_ Suara Sho terdengar parau, diiringi isak samar. _“S-Sakit...”_

Tomo meremas _futon_ di bawahnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendobrak pintu di depannya. Berusaha untuk tidak melewati batas yang Ruki dan Minato perkenankan sebelumnya, berusaha untuk tidak membawa Sho lari dari tempat ini dan melakukan apapun untuk mengentaskan rasa sakitnya.

“Shh, Sho- _kun_ ,” Tomo menarik napas diam-diam, sebelum kemudian kembali berbicara. “Sho- _kun_ , dengarkan aku—”

Suara gemerisik ribut terdengar dari ujung sana. _“S-Sakit... Aku mau Tomo...”_

“Maafkan aku, Sho- _kun_. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang...” ucapnya perlahan, sementara Sho mengerang lemah di seberang sana. “Suatu hari nanti, Sho- _kun_. Tapi tidak sekarang, ya?”

_“T-Tapi...”_

“Shh, untuk sekarang...” Tomo merasakan matanya mulai kembali berpendar merah. Tangannya mengepal makin kuat. Ia berdehem pelan. “Bukankah Minato membawakan sesuatu untukmu?”

_“U-Un...”_

“Mungkin itu tidak sama denganku berada di sana. Tapi untuk sementara, gunakan jaketku, ya?” Tomo berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin, namun tetap saja... tanpa sadar ia berbicara dengan nada sebagaimana _alpha_ menenangkan _omega_ -nya.

 _“U-Un...”_ Ia bisa membayangkan Sho mengangguk. Membayangkannya saja sudah mampu membuatnya tersenyum. _“Laut...”_

Tomo tertegun sejenak, sebelum kemudian memahami artinya. “Ah, jaketku aromanya seperti laut, Sho- _kun_?”

 _“U-Un...”_ jawab Sho lemah.

“Kamu menyukainya, Sho- _kun_?” tanyanya lagi.

 _“Suka...”_ jawab Sho lagi, membuat _alpha_ dalam diri Tomo seakan melompat antusias. _Omega_ -nya menyukai feromonnya.

“Pakai saja jaketku dulu, ya?” ucapnya. “Lain kali aku akan menemanimu di sana. Sekarang, aku akan menemanimu dari luar sini, sampai _heat_ -mu selesai.”

_“Janji...?”_

“Aku janji,” balas Tomo meyakinkan. “Sekarang, istirahatlah, Sho- _kun_...”

* * *

Dan entah karena suara _alpha_ -nya yang begitu menenangkan, feromon sang _alpha_ yang melekat di tubuhnya, atau karena ia mengetahui _alpha_ -nya berada di luar sana, melindunginya... Sho bisa tidur dengan tenang malam itu.

* * *

Pada pagi hari ketiga, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Tomo menatap lekat pintu yang terbuka perlahan itu, menanti dengan harap. Mata yang berat dengan lingkar bawah yang menghitam karena malam-malam tanpa tidur nyenyak tak ia indahkan. Sekalipun _futon_ hangat yang ia duduki selalu diganti setiap hari—memastikan _alpha_ itu selalu tidur di atas _futon_ empuk, ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, ia akan terngiang rintihan kesakitan Sho, dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga selama berhari-hari.

Tak lama, ia menemukan wajah yang begitu familiar. Wajah lembut yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang hanya bisa ia dengan suara dan rintihannya via sambungan telepon selama tiga hari ini, sekalipun mereka hanya dibatasi dinding dan pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Ia tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, lega bercampur bahagia.

“Tomo...”

Suara itu terdengar tercekat, air mata mulai menggenangi mata omega di hadapannya itu. Tomo hanya bisa berdecak lembut, lalu membuka kedua lengannya lebar.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sho berada dalam pelukannya. Aroma _hibiscus_ dan krim manis yang kembali tercium hidungnya seketika menenangkannya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh lelahnya meluruh.

“Tomo...” Sho melepas pelukannya, memperhatikan wajah pemuda di hadapannya, menetak wajah dan memperhatikan mata lelah _alpha_ itu. “Kamu tidak tidur? Lihat matamu...”

Tomo terkekeh pelan. “Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, mengetahuimu kesakitan di dalam sana?” ucapnya.

Sho merasakan pandangannya mengabur dan air matanya meleleh ke pipi. “Bodoh...” bisiknya, membuat Tomo tertawa lagi. Tangan-tangan Tomo menghapus air matanya.

“Maaf,” ucapnya singkat, bibirnya masih tersenyum. namun Sho tidak bisa membalas senyum itu.

“Apa kamu sudah tahu?” tanya Sho lagi. “Tentang semua ini...? Tentang... kita?”

Tomo terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. “Aku sudah tahu,” jawabnya.

Sho tercekat. “Sejak kapan—?”

Tomo masih tersenyum, namun ia bisa melihat sedih tercampur di sana. “Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu.”

Sho tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. “Lalu kenapa...?”

Tomo tidak langsung menjawab. _Alpha_ itu memilih memeluk Sho erat, lalu mengelus rambutnya yang kini berwarna keperakan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa kamu mengingatnya atau tidak,” Tomo memulai, “Tapi di tengah _heat_ aku mengatakannya padamu. Kamu punya mimpi yang ingin kamu gapai, bukan? Aku tak ingin merampasnya, apalagi di saat-saat terlemahmu. Tidak ketika bahkan kamu tak bisa mengingat apapun setelahnya. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan itu padamu...”

Sho membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak tegap pemuda itu, menghirup aroma laut yang menenangkannya. Ia yakin ia sudah membasahi bahu Tomo sedemikian rupa.

Ia pun tak akan mungkin mampu merampas mimpi Tomo hanya karena keegoisan sesaatnya. Ia tak akan mungkin mampu melakukan itu pada Tomo.

Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya kembali berpandangan. Tomo kembali menghapus air mata di pipi Sho, kembali tersenyum meskipun kedua matanya pun tampak berkaca-kaca.

“Ayo kita lakukan saat kita siap,” ucapnya, seperti janji yang tak akan terputus apapun yang terjadi. “Saat kondisinya tepat, kita akan menjadi _mate_.”

Sho tertegun sejenak, sebelum kemudian dengan suara gemetar, ia berkata:

“Janji?”

Tomo mengangguk. “Aku berjanji.”

Dan untuknya, itu saja sudah cukup.

Apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap bersama.


	8. Close to You

* * *

**[why do birds suddenly appear**

**every time you were near**

**just like me, they long to be**

**close to you]**

* * *

Petang mulai menjelang ketika Sho melihat ke luar jendela. Mega masih menggantung berat, ditemani rintik hujan yang mulai mereda. Angin mulai menyepi, tak lagi ribut menggoyang pohon kembang sepatu di halaman. Deru ombak di kejauhan pun tak terdengar segeram sebelumnya.

“Ah, sepertinya sudah reda,” gumamnya perlahan, tak ingin memecah kesunyian di ruangan yang terlanjur tenang. Senyum tipisnya terkembang ketika pandangannya tertunduk pada dekapannya.

“Seharusnya sebentar lagi ia pulang. Bukan begitu, hm?” tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Tak ada suara yang membalasnya, namun senyum Sho tampak semakin lebar. “Kuharap mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan selama penerbangan. terbang dalam cuaca seperti ini pasti membuat mereka tidak nyaman...”

Sho tertawa pelan. jemarinya menyentuh yang ia dekap bak ia menyentuh sayap kupu-kupu di halaman, jauh di masa kecilnya.

“Bagaimana kalau _A_ _nmaa_ nyanyikan lagi lagu kesukaanmu, sambil menunggu mereka datang?” tanyanya, sebelum kemudian memulai menyanyikan lagu itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

“ _W_ _hy do birds, suddenly appear..._ “

* * *

_Sejak_ heat _Sho berakhir, Tomo dan Sho sama sekali tak bisa terpisahkan. Di mana ada Sho, di sana ada Tomo. Mereka akan hampir selalu ditemukan duduk berdampingan atau berseberangan, berdiri di samping satu sama lain, makan di sebelah satu sama lain._

_Tak ada yang memprotes. Hanya ada senyum mafhum ketika keduanya kembali dari ruang_ heat. _Sho terlihat dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih baik, sementara Tomo tampak seperti benar-benar membutuhkan tidur sesegera mungkin, meskipun senyum di wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

_Yang lebih membuat para_ trainee _itu terenyuh adalah kali ini, Tomo tak tersenyum untuk orang lain._ Alpha _itu, akhirnya, tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Tak ada yang memprotes. Tak ada juga yang mempertanyakan mengapa keduanya tak kunjung melepas genggaman tangan masing-masing, meskipun menit dan jam berganti._

_Kedua orang yang biasanya terlalu terfokus pada kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, kini bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Bagi kedelapanbelas orang yang kini memandangi mereka dengan tatapan berbeda ini, tak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu._

* * *

_“YOUNG ga ii,” ucap Sho, entah apa yang merasukinya._

_Younghoon menatapnya, senyum memahami tergurat di bibirnya._

_“YOUNG ga ii,” ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan anggukan yakin dan senyum sedikit lebih lebar._

_Matanya menatap magnet berfoto sang_ alpha, _terpasang aman di posisi teratas lagu evaluasi terakhir mereka. Tomo menoleh padanya, memastikan ia serius dengan pilihannya kali ini._

_Ia tahu apa yang_ alpha _itu pikirkan. Tomo pasti memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa meminta dipindahkan ke lagu GrandMaster dan mendapatkan posisi sub vocal yang lebih baik. Tomo pasti memikirkan Sho pantas mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik dari Sub Vocal 6, demi apapun._

_Namun ini panggung final mereka. Dan di saat seperti ini, ia tak mau terpisah dari Tomo._

_Ia menatap Younghoon sekali lagi, sebelum pemuda itu berbalik dan meletakkan magnet berfoto Sho di posisi Sub Vocal 6._

_Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun Sho merasa bahagia. Ia merasa cukup._

* * *

_Menyadari bahwa mereka berdua adalah 'mereka yang ditakdirkan', Sho dan Tomo jadi lebih mudah memahami satu sama lain, jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tomo bisa mengetahui kapan Sho sudah terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat sejenak, lalu menemaninya mencuri tidur di sofa gedung latihan mereka. Sho bisa mengetahui apa makanan kesukaan Tomo tanpa bertanya, memanggilnya mendekat dan memastikan_ alpha _itu sudah makan cukup sebelum mereka kembali berlatih._

_Hal-hal kecil itu muncul bersama dengan insting untuk melindungi dan mencukupi satu sama lain ini yang semakin kuat, hari demi hari. Hal-hal kecil yang membuat mereka berdua kadang saling beradu pandang sedikit lebih lama lalu saling melempar senyum, memahami apa arti di balik tatapan dan senyuman yang baru saja mereka bagi. Membagi sedikit pemikiran mereka bahkan tanpa perlu berkata apapun._

_Hal-hal kecil yang biasanya terlewatkan, hal-hal kecil yang begitu sederhana, namun dalam sekejap menjadi jauh lebih bermakna._

_Seperti saat ini._

_“Gugup?” tanya Tomo. Sho mendongak, menemukan pemuda itu sudah selesai berganti kostum ke_ gakuran _berwarna abu seperti yang ia juga kenakan. Sho tersenyum, meski ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. “Ini yang terakhir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”_

_Sho, tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas, hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan._

_Namun ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia merasakan firasat yang begitu buruk..._

* * *

**[why do stars fall down from the sky**

**every time you walk by**

**just like me, they long to be**

**close to you]**

* * *

_“Yonashiro Sho!”_

_Sho merasa dunianya seketika itu runtuh._

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah dengar._

_Namun riuh suara penonton yang memanggil namanya, tepukan banyak tangan di pundak dan punggungnya, wajah tersenyum teman-temannya yang begitu kontras dengan mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca..._

_Wajah Tomo yang memandangnya dengan senyum yang tak lagi bisa ia artikan..._

_Sho ingin bangun. Ini pasti mimpi buruk._

_Ia merasakan lengan-lengan kuat Tomo menariknya ke dalam pelukan._

_“Ini bukan akhir,_ _Sho-_ kun,” _bisiknya di telinga Sho._

_Bagaimana mungkin ini 'bukan akhir', pikir Sho. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertahan tanpa—_

_“Kita akan bersama, apapun yang terjadi.” Suara di telinganya itu terdengar begitu jernih di tengah riuh teriakan penonton, begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. Meskipun bahkan dalam pelukan ini sekalipun, Sho sudah bisa merasakan betapa besar jarak yang mulai terbentang di antara mereka. “Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu?”_

_Namun Tomo tak pernah mengingkari janjinya, tidak juga kali ini. Dan jika Sho hanya bisa mempercayai satu orang di dunia ini, ia akan mempercayai Tomo dengan seluruh jiwanya._

_Ia mengangguk, memeluk Tomo sedikit lebih erat sebelum_ alpha _itu melepaskannya._

_Menatap wajah itu, wajah yang entah berapa lama lagi bisa ia pandangi seperti ini..._

_Sho kali ini memeluk Tomo. Sekali lagi. Lebih erat._

_Sekali lagi._

_“Sekarang majulah,” bisik Tomo lagi. Sho memeluknya lebih erat, yang dibalas sama eratnya. “Aku akan menjagamu dari sini.”_

_Sho mengangguk sekali lagi._

* * *

_Saat Sho tiba di seberang panggung, ia menemukan Tomo masih berdiri di sana. Seorang diri, menatapnya lekat._

_Tomo tak mengingkari janjinya._

* * *

Suara deru mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah menyadarkan Sho dari lamunannya, menghentikan sejenak nyanyiannya. Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela, melihat hujan mereda dan mentari kembali muncul di balik awan kelabu, sementara lima orang pria tampak menuruni mobil yang baru saja terparkir. Sepertinya matahari tenggelam hari ini masih bisa mereka nikmati.

Ia melihat ke pangkuannya, lalu tersenyum geli. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sho membiarkan pintu depan terbuka tanpa perlu ia hampiri. Ia membiarkan keempat tamunya masuk dan menyamankan diri, sementara ia menunggu seorang lainnya menghampirinya di ruangan berwarna serba ungu dan biru ini.

“ _W_ _hy do sky, fall down from the sky..._ ” Ia melanjutkan bernyanyi, sedikit lebih perlahan kali ini. “ _E_ _very time you walk by..._ “

Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu berada di ambang pintu. Berdiri bersandar di sana, dengan senyum hangat yang ia kenali baik.

“ _J_ _ust like me, they long to be... Close to you..._ ” Senandungnya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum pada pria itu. “ _O_ _kaeri, Otou-san._ “

Senyum pria itu mengembang lebih lebar, hingga sepasang mata yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu turut tersenyum bersama bibirnya.

Ah, betapa ia selalu menyukai senyum Tomo.

“ _T_ _adaima_ ,” balasnya. “Ayo, mereka sudah menunggumu dan si kecil di ruang tamu.”

* * *

**[on the day that you were born the angels got together**

**and decided to create a dream come true**

**so they sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold**

**and starlight in your eyes of blue]**

* * *

_Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa terpisah dengan 'ia yang ditakdirkan' untuknya akan jadi sesulit ini._

_Sho terbangun saat jarum jam nyaris mencapai tengah hari. Meraba ke samping ranjangnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan sprei yang sudah lama mendingin._

_Ia terlonjak seketika. Matanya menyasar seisi kamar, mencari sosok yang semalam masih mendekapnya erat hingga ia tertidur pulas. Menghapus air matanya bahkan mungkin saat ia sudah terlelap._

_Namun nihil._

_Kepanikan dengan cepat merayapi dirinya. Ia membuka lemari di samping ranjang, hanya untuk menemukan beberapa pakaian dan sebuah koper miliknya. Seluruh barang milik Tomo sudah menghilang._

_“Ah, Sho-_ kun _,” Suara Ruki membuatnya kembali terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh begitu cepat, membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. “Kamu sudah bangun? Aku membawakanmu sarapa—”_

_“T-Tomo,” selanya. Suaranya bergetar, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. “D-Di mana Tomo...?” tanyanya lagi._

_Ruki menundukkan sedikit pandangannya. Sho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

_“Tomo-_ kun _sudah kembali ke Fukuoka dua jam yang lalu,” ucapnya lamat-lamat._

_Jika bukan karena Ruki yang menopang tubuhnya, Sho akan roboh ke lantai. Jika bukan karena Ruki yang memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya, Sho akan menjerit terlampau keras._

_Tak ada lagi Tomo. Jarak sudah terlanjur terbentang begitu jauh._

* * *

_Tanpa Sho ketahui, di Fukuoka, seorang_ alpha _turut menjerit dalam hening._

_Jarak sudah terlanjur terbentang begitu jauh._

_Namun ia tak akan menyerah._

_Tomo tak akan menyerah._

_Ia akan menepati janjinya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menepati janjinya pada Sho._

* * *

“Waah, lihat!”

“Shh, Aki- _kun_ sedang tidur,” Sho berdecak geli. Tomo berjalan di sampingnya, menggamit pinggangnya erat. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit seminggu lalu, rasa sakit yang mulai familiar kadang masih datang dan pergi.

Namun setiap kali ia melihat wajah bayi mungil dalam gendongannya, semua rasa sakitnya terasa tak lagi berarti.

Tomo menuntunnya duduk di sofa, setelah melapisinya dengan beberapa bantal duduk empuk. Sho mendongak, menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan. _Alpha_ -nya ini, pikir Sho, selalu saja tahu apa yang ia butuhkan bahkan tanpa perlu ia pinta.

“Sho- _kun_ , selamat ya,” ucap Minato antusias. “Dan maaf kami baru bisa mengunjungimu lagi sekarang.”

Sho tertawa pelan, menatap keempat tamunya—Minato, Junki, Ruki, dan Kosuke—yang sudah rela menempuh penerbangan berjam-jam untuk mencapai rumah mereka. “Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku justru kaget kalian bisa menyempatkan waktu. Okinawa cukup jauh dari Tokyo, bagaimanapun juga.”

“Tokyo bisa jadi sangat membosankan,” balas Kosuke. “Tinggal di Okinawa selalu terdengar menyenangkan bagiku. Baru setahun sejak kami datang ke sini untuk pernikahan kalian, tapi aku merindukan tempat ini setiap hari.”

Tomo tersenyum geli. “Tertarik untuk pindah? Aku bisa membantumu dan Ruki mencari rumah di sekitar sini,” tawarnya setengah bercanda.

“Jangan memanas-manasi Kosuke,” tukas Ruki cepat. “Lagipula, kalian juga akan kembali ke Tokyo, bukan?”

“Tidak sampai Aki- _kun_ setidaknya berumur beberapa bulan,” jawab Sho. “Ibuku akan marah besar kalau kami bergegas pulang ke Tokyo begitu Aki- _kun_ lahir seperti ini. Dan keluarga Tomo di Fukuoka juga ingin dikunjungi anak manisku ini.”

“Jadi, aku bisa berasumsi kalian akan tinggal di Okinawa dan Fukuoka setidaknya hingga Aki- _kun_ berumur satu tahun?” tanya Junki, yang dijawab anggukan pasangan _alpha_ dan _omega_ itu. “Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita juga pindah saja ke Shiga atau Nara, Minato. Tokyo terdengar membosankan sekarang.”

“Hm... boleh juga...” gumam Minato. “Aku sudah lama ingin mencoba tinggal di Nara,” tambahnya kemudian.

“Dan meninggalkanku juga Ruki di Tokyo?!”

“Hei, hei. Awas, nanti Aki- _kun_ terbangun,” tegur Ruki.

“Ah,” Sho mengerjapkan mata, yang dibalas oleh sepasang mata mungil. “Aki- _kun_ bangun.”

“Ini semua salahmu, Yasupon,” ujar Tomo bercanda.

“M-Maaf...”

* * *

_Menjalani hari demi hari terpisah dari satu sama lain, tak mereka pungkiri, kadang nyaris membuat keduanya gila._

_Dua yang tercipta untuk tidak terpisahkan, tidak seharusnya dipisahkan. Namun kenyataan berkata lain._

_Bertahun-tahun dibentengi jarak, hanya mampu berkomunikasi dengan telepon dan pesan singkat, sesekali bertemu ketika jadwal keduanya memungkinkan mereka melepas rindu barang dua atau tiga hari lamanya. Mengulangi lagi dan lagi, seperti lingkaran yang tak terputus. Bertemu untuk berpisah lagi, melepas rindu demi memupuk rindu yang datang menyusul sedetik sejak berpisah._

_Rasanya terpisah dengan dinding dan pintu di waktu lampau masih jauh lebih baik dibanding kondisi mereka saat ini._

_Namun 'mereka yang ditakdirkan' tak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan, apapun yang terjadi. Takdir mereka berdua telah tertulis, yang bahkan jarak ribuan kilometer sekalipun tak akan mampu menghadangnya._

_Menjadi_ omega _yang memimpin sebuah grup ternama di Jepang sama sekali bukan pekerjaan mudah. Apalagi jika bersama dengan posisi itu, datang pula kewajiban untuk merahasiakan gender keduanya. Namun suara Tomo, janji yang mereka bagi bertahun-tahun lalu, membuatnya bangkit lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi._

_Sementara menjadi seseorang yang kembali memulai segalanya dari nol juga sama sekali bukan pekerjaan mudah, meskipun Tomo adalah seorang_ alpha _. Persaingan yang ketat seringkali menekannya begitu kuat. Namun senyum Sho, juga janji yang sampai kapanpun akan ia perjuangkan, membuatnya tak menyerah pada kondisi apapun._

_Butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga 'situasi yang tepat' itu datang. Hingga janji itu terpenuhi._

_Hari itu mentari bersinar cerah, langit berwarna biru dan angin laut bertiup menenangkan. Di hadapan keluarga dan teman-teman yang mendampingi mereka sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, orang-orang yang mengenal mereka sejak masa-masa_ gakuran _dan jas berwarna kelabu, mereka memulai janji mereka yang baru._

_Janji untuk tidak lagi terpisah, apapun yang terjadi._

* * *

_Setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, satu lagi mimpi mereka terwujud. Malaikat mungil mereka tiba ke dunia, bersama dengan daun di pepohonan yang menguning. Dengan rambut hitam mengkilat di bawah cahaya mentari Okinawa, dan kedua mata yang bersinar cemerlang._

_Kelahiran Aki melengkapi mereka._

* * *

“Sho- _kun_ , boleh aku menggendongnya?” tanya Ruki tiba-tiba. Sho tersenyum menggoda.

“Ooh? aku pikir kamu tidak ingin mencoba menggendong bayi?” ucapnya, setengah bercanda. Sho tahu, meskipun _omega_ itu tak menunjukkannya, ia diam-diam tersipu malu karena godaannya. Mengenal Ruki bertahun-tahun membuat Sho sedikit banyak paham tindak tanduk yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha _omega_ itu sembunyikan.

“Aku hanya ingin mencoba,” tukasnya cepat. Sho hanya terkekeh.

“Sini, biar aku ajari.” Sho memanggil Ruki mendekat. Ruki menatap lekat wajah bayi dalam dekapan Sho.

“Ia memiliki pipimu,” katanya. “Wajah dan rambutnya persis dirimu, Sho- _kun_. Tapi ia jelas mendapat hidungnya dari Tomo- _kun_.”

“Semua orang mengatakan begitu,” Tomo tersenyum meringis. Ruki menatap keduanya serius, sebelum kemudian melengkungkan senyum tipis.

“Sekali lagi, selamat, Tomo- _kun_ , Sho- _kun_ ,” ucapnya. “Kalian sudah menempuh jalan panjang untuk mencapai titik ini, _otsukaresama_.”

Tomo dan Sho tertegun, menatap keempat sahabatnya yang tersenyum pada mereka. Sho bisa merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, sementara tangan Tomo melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Tapi keduanya tersenyum. Senyum yang dicampuri rasa lega, bahagia, juga syukur.

“A _rigatou..._ “

* * *

**[that is why all the girls in town**

**follow you all around**

**just like me, they long to be**

**close to you]**

* * *

Sho menatap suaminya, _alpha_ -nya, dalam diam. Aki kini berada dalam gendongan Ruki, tetap tenang meskipun mereka baru pertama kali berjumpa. Minato di samping sang _omega_ tampak sibuk menyentuh pipi sang bayi mungil dengan telunjuknya, sementara Junki dan Kosuke memperhatikan _omega_ mereka dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang biasa Tomo berikan padanya.

Sho bisa merasakan bayi dalam gendongan itu akan menjadi seperti ayahnya. Menarik perhatian begitu banyak orang, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

“Sho- _kun_?” Tomo, menyadari _omega_ -nya menatapnya lekat, balas memandanginya. “Ada apa?”

Sho tertegun sejenak, mengingat bagaimana mereka berjuang keras untuk mendapat apa yang mereka miliki sekarang. Untuk bisa hidup bersama seperti ini, dengan Aki di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ia menggeleng sembari tersenyum. “Tidak, tidak apa-apa.”

_Alpha_ itu masih menatapnya, sebelum kemudian menarik pinggang Sho mendekat, mendekap _omega_ itu. Duduk berdampingan di rumah mereka yang tenang.

Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti.

* * *

**[just like me, they long to be**

**close to you]**

* * *

**[end]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **anmaa: Okinawan word for 'mother'

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Untuk yang sudah lama ada di fandom ini, mungkin ini yang kedua kalinya melihat fanfiksi ini ya? Sebelumnya fanfiksi ini di-upload di write.as tanpa proses edit sama sekali. Lalu setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, daripada fanfiksi ini hilang ditelan timeline twitter, mending sekalian di-post di AO3 aja. 'w');; Dan karena fanfiksinya sendiri sudah selesai, fanfiksi ini akan di-upload sekaligus tanpa jeda update, berhubung tujuannya memang hanya untuk mengarsipkan.
> 
> ...aku ga tau kenapa aku menjelaskan panjang-lebar begini but anyway, please enjoy...?


End file.
